Usagi's Graduation
by Lacrea Moonlight
Summary: i'm BACK! you are really gonna love this fanfic. its a romantic thing but i think you all will like the couple choice. Usagi is at her graduation...but who is it that she is head over heels for? r/r!


I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCK! I was just sitting around when an amazing thing happened: I got inspired!!!! I was listening to the radio when I heard a certain song and this story flew into my mind and I just HAD to get it down. I think I have broken through my writer's block and I am DAMN proud of what I have written. ALSO, soon I will have a Gundam Wing song parody that I thought up with Lady Sumer. And I want to say sorry to the writers I am working with for not contacting them. I was grounded from computer for making a REALLY big mistake. This is a Gundam Wing/Sailor Moon crossover. I hope you like it. I think this is one of my best songfics yet. ENJOY!!!!! J J J J J J J 

Serena's Graduation

Usagi stared at his face for a moment and sighed. He had to be the only man she had ever truly loved. He was kawaii, kind, loving, and most of all, he was a year older than her. Another sigh. Kami-sama he was gorgeous. He had told her once that as soon as she was out of high school, he would date her because he was afraid of taking advantage of her. She had thought him sweet for that. Any other guy would have jumped on the chance to date her, a beautiful blond haired girl with baby-blue eyes and from what her friends used to say, "A smile to out-shine the sun and a thousand times brighter."

She looked at Quatre Rebarba Winner again and he suddenly looked at her. He had been talking to his friends: Duo Maxwell, Wufei Chang, Heero Yuy, and Trowa Barton. She had thought they were all kawaii at first but then she realized that she cared the most about Quatre. She snapped to attention when she heard her name called. She stood up, her black robe swishing around her, her red language honor cord, blue community service honor cord, orange honor society honor cord, and her green martial arts honor cord swaying as she stood. She walked up to the podium and accepted her graduation certificate, shook Mrs. Loweski formerly known as Ms. Haruna's hand as she was told to go to the podium and say a few words.

"Wow, my graduation day. A lot of people thought I wouldn't make it past eighth grade but that was before I met my truest and best friends whom can't be here now. I am doing all of this in honor of them. They may have died a meaningless death of a car accident, but they were the best friends I ever had. I am doing this for Mizuno Ami, Kino Makoto, Hino Rei, and Aino Minako. I am proud of where I am and if I had never met those four, I might have never made it to today. They were the soul of everything in my life and I am grateful for everything they gave me and did for me. So, as I leave today, I want everyone to remember what I said. Well, I'll see ya all on the flip-side! Ja ne!" she said as the tears began to flow down her cheeks. She hadn't thought anyone would care about the speech, but all the students, parents, and spectators burst into applause. Suddenly, she was grateful that she was the last to receive her diploma. 

"And now, I present to you all, THE CLASS OF 2001!!!" Principal Mikara (I made that up) announced. Usagi took off her hat and threw it into the air along with all of the other students. She was walking towards her parents when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. She didn't even have to turn around to know it was Quatre. A light blush covered her cheeks and she leaned into his embrace. 

"Come to my mansion later tonight. I have a small surprise for you," he whispered into her ear, making her shiver in delight. She nodded lightly and then went to her family.

~ Later that night ~

Quatre's mansion was huge. Usagi took a deep breath and then knocked on the front door. A servant answered and knew who she was. He lead her to a door and told her to go in and quickly left. She frowned and then went in. The lights were off. She flipped the light switch and the room was flooded with light.

"SURPRISE!!!" several voices in the room shouted. When Usagi's sight cleared, she saw a sight that made her want to cry in happiness. In front of her was all of her remaining friends: Ten'oh Haruka, Kaioh Michiru, Tomoe Hotaru, Meioh Setsuna, Quatre, Duo, Heero, Wufei, Trowa, Relena, Sally Po, Lady Une, Miliardo, and Noin. There was a large banner in the back that said "HAPPY GRADUATION!!!" and there was music playing. It was obvious that the song was for today and for her. She almost choked with tears when she heard the lyrics:

And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives

Where we're gonna be when we turn 25

I keep thinking times will never change

Keep on thinking things will always be the same

But when we leave this year we won't be coming back

No more hanging out cause we're on a different track

And if you got something that you need to say

You better say it right now cause you don't have another day

Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down

These memories are playing like a film without sound

And I keep thinking of that night in June 

I didn't know much of love

But it came too soon

And there was me and you

And then we got real cool

Stay at home talking on the telephone with me

We'd get so excited, we'd get so scared

Laughing at our selves thinking life's not fair

And this is how it feels

As we go on

We remember

All the times we

Had together

And as our lives change

Come whatever

We will still be

Friends Forever

So if we get the big jobs

And we make the big money

When we look back now

Will our jokes still be funny?

Will we still remember everything we learned in school?

Still be trying to break every single rule

Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?

Can we ever find a job that won't interfere with a tan?

I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye

Keep on thinking it's a time to fly

And this is how it feels

As we go on

We remember

All the times we

Had together

And as our lives change

Come whatever

We will still be

Friends Forever

La, la, la, la…

Yeah, yeah, yeah

La, la, la, la…

We will still be friends forever

Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?

Can we survive it out there?

Can we make it somehow?

I guess I thought that this would never end

And suddenly it's like we're women and men

Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?

Will these memories fade when I leave this town

I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye

Keep on thinking it's a time to fly

As we go on

We remember

All the times we

Had together

And as our lives change

Come whatever

We will still be

Friends Forever

As we go on

We remember

All the times we

Had together

And as our lives change

Come whatever

We will still be

Friends Forever

As we go on

We remember

All the times we

Had together

And as our lives change

Come whatever

We will still be

Friends Forever

Usagi ran to Quatre and hugged him. He smiled and hugged her back.

"Thank you so much Quatre. You have no idea how much this means to me," she whispered into his ear and she felt him shiver like she had earlier. She turned to the group behind her and smiled brightly and said, "Thanks, guys. You all have made me feel so special today and you have no idea on how much it means to me."

Everyone smiled, even Heero and Wufei, and then Duo ruined the moment…

"So when are you and Quatre gonna get jiggy wit' it?" he asked with a stupid grin as he wiggled his eyebrows. Usagi and Quatre both turned so red, you might have thought that they were an exotic red fruit. Wufei came up behind Duo and grabbed his braid. Duo was about to protest when his braid was promptly shoved down his throat. Duo began to run around like a chicken with its head cut off, trying to pull his braid out of his mouth. Everyone laughed, and shockingly enough, so did Heero. But, Quatre and Usagi didn't notice. They stared into each other's eyes.

"You know, I loved you the instant I met you," Quatre whispered to her. 

"I loved you so much, I believed that I dreamed you into existence. I know that sounds corny but its true," Usagi answered. She was as red as a tomato. He smiled and leaned closer, closing the distance between their lips. Finally, their lips met in a sweet, slow kiss that slowly deepened when Usagi allowed him to slip his tongue into her mouth to explore. They broke apart when they heard the sounds of sighing, choking, gagging, and someone trying to stop a nosebleed. They saw Relena, Sally, Noin, and Hotaru sighing, Duo, Miliardo, and Trowa gagging, Heero choking, and Wufei trying to stop his nose from bleeding anymore. Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna were smiling and or smirking at the couple. They smiled and began to kiss again. This resulted in Heero having to leave the room, Wufei calling and ambulance because he had lost so much blood and Miliardo, Duo, and Trowa were turning blue, and Relena, Noin, Hotaru, and Sally, had stars in their eyes and were daydreaming of their respective guys. The three other outer senshi just smiled and began a little conversation. Usagi and Quatre just kept on kissing.

Fin

I know, I know, Heero is out of character. But hey, it was a little funny, wasn't it? I hope you like it! And I tink im back! See ya later peeps!

Lacrea Moonlight


End file.
